


【海森】幻觉植物

by Elipse_flovers



Series: 【海森】幻觉植物 [1]
Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elipse_flovers/pseuds/Elipse_flovers
Summary: 监禁梗，黑化海 x 斯德哥尔摩森PWP





	1. 第一章

【海森】幻觉植物  
监禁梗，黑化海，斯德哥尔摩森  
我也不知道我为什么要听着老棉的future bass和crab rave写  
   
他已经几天没有吃过任何东西了。  
Tom醒来时已经是中午，虽然被戴了铁质的眼罩，他的皮肤还是能感受到正午阳光的温度。前几天他还试图站起来摸索一些能吃的东西，现在他同样被戴上脚铐的双腿已经没有力气了。  
这个时候他一般都不会在。  
一想到“他”，Tom的脸顿时变得惨白，当他感受到从他的双腿间缓缓流出的液体时他的嘴抿了起来。  
虽然他还不知道“他”到底是谁，但他一定不会忘记这个人以及这段屈辱的记忆。  
“醒了吗？”Tom愣了一下，下一秒便条件反射一般瑟缩了起来，颤抖着试图用被锁牢的双手挡住自己赤裸的身子。  
“真可爱。”那个低沉的声音几乎是贴着他的耳边发出的，很快炽热柔软的舌尖便覆上了他的耳廓。他试图远离那比太阳更灼热的温度，却在下一秒被整个人抱进了怀里。  
“不许不乖。”那个人的吐息喷洒在他的后颈上，“他”的舔舐也更加灼人，将他的整个耳朵包裹进了口腔里，似乎就是要把他一点一点吞吃入腹。  
“你知道不听话的下场。”  
下一秒他的双腿便被分开来，悬挂在空中的铁链摇晃着，发出刺耳的金属碰撞声。  
   
Tom的上身止不住地往后仰，背上传来身后男人的体温，他的双手高举至自己嘴前，试图堵住不由自主发出的声音。他的腰被男人的双手扣得很紧，身下比普通人多出来的两瓣阴唇不断地吸吮着男人有些发红的阴茎，晶莹的液体不断从那根巨物上滑下，时不时的水声让整个场景变得更加情色。  
“我喜欢这里，被草了这么多次，怎么还是这么紧。”男人在动作间说着，气息在把他举高时略过他的后背，他混沌的脑袋还没细想这句话便被按坐下去了两次，在他反应过来试图推阻男人放在他腰上的手时他的小穴不由自主地夹得更紧了。  
“像你这种东西，生来就是来给男人操的。”说着男人狠狠拉拽了一下他一直被晾在空气中但却已经肿得发痛的阴茎，在他的疼痛还未消失之前疯狂地揉着他花穴前端的阴蒂，几十下过去后他感到自己的阴道里有液体喷溅出来，男人明显也被刺激到了，在他高潮的小穴中更快地搅动着。  
“唔”Tom的唇有一瞬间落在了男人的唇上，但很快就被男人推开了，Tom依旧伸在外面的舌尖无力地舔舐着男人脸颊上的胡渣，像一只爽到意识不清还继续撒着娇的小猫。  
男人拔出了自己的阴茎，失去了依附的他落在了柔软的沙发上，过了几秒浑浊的精液被射在了他的脸上，男人用手指带动着流动着的液体，直接把自己的精液灌进了他半张的嘴里。直到确保所有液体都塞进去了，男人又搔了搔他的舌心，最后取出了沾满他唾液的手指。  
“这里只许吃这个。”

TBC  
   
\-----------------------分割线----------------------  
凑字数小剧场  
森：我爱你bro  
海：（我也比个心吧）（不知道该说什么）（其实我是害羞）（这人有点可爱啊）


	2. Chapter 2

男人看着因体力不支而晕倒的男人，轻轻吻了一下他金色的发旋，到头来他还是不想太早把他弄死。用指纹开了门锁，他从相隔不远的厨房里拿了几片白面包和一瓶矿泉水，打开冰箱的时候他看到了放在最里面的牛奶，停顿了一下还是拿出了一个杯子。  
他再进入房间，将餐盘放在被黑色大理石铺满的地板上，又走到被捆着的人跟前为他解开了金属眼罩，就又离去了。

“请告诉我你的名字。”  
“Tom Hiddleston。”  
“很好，Hiddleston先生，这是你第一次离开剧院演戏吗？”  
“是的，我以前是英国皇家剧院的一名演员。”  
“啊，也是，看你的背景就知道了，你为什么要离开那里呢？”  
“这是因为……”  
“啊，Hemsworth先生来了，这是Chris Hemsworth，我们的投资商之一，Hemsworth先生，这是Tom Hiddleston，我想我之前跟您提到过的。”  
“Hiddleston先生，我的荣幸。”那个迷人得让人移不开眼的金发大个子轻微地用指腹摩挲着他的手背，湛蓝如同海洋的眼睛凝视着他，不知怎的，让他觉得就像他是一只什么新奇的猎物。  
他点了点头，一时间忘记收回手，等Hemsworth放开他的时候他才意识到发生了什么，顿时有些不自在起来。  
“你今天晚上有空吗？”在他点头的时候Tom注意到Hemsworth似乎舔了一下自己的下唇。  
Tom再次醒来的时候就发现自己的眼罩已经被摘掉了，一个盛满了简单食物的餐盘被放置在房间的角落里，此时他已经顾不上黏腻的被弄脏太多次的身体了，他缓慢地爬过去，先是拿起了一边的水喝了一大口，然后开始狼吞虎咽起那一袋白面包。  
在他喝起牛奶的时候他已经感觉好了太多，这时候他才发现自己被囚禁在了一个只有一扇天窗的房间里，唯一的出入口还是一扇过于夸张的金属门，他试图爬过去，但锁链不长，在他快要够到门把手前就被拉到底了。  
Tom只好凑近了站起来，这是个带有密码锁的门，很有可能再输完密码之后还需要一个指纹验证，而很显然，这个指纹只会属于那个无耻的男人，也就意味着在没有他在的情况下Tom是出不了这间房间的。  
他再次带着绝望地坐下，在摸到自己也许是昨天又或者是前天留在这里不知名的凝固的液体后他脸红了。  
他全身赤裸，修长的颈子被锁链捆住，被锁住的还有双手和两只脚踝，最后一条锁链圈在了他的腰部，并从他被揉搐到发肿的臀瓣之间向下，稍稍遮住了他的两个xue口，一直连接到他的yang具表面。

Chris回来的时候Tom正坐在窗边，雪白的脚边是放得过于整齐的塑料餐盘和被收好的食物包装，在Chris打开门的时候Tom就警觉地盯着那扇金属门，在Chris走进来的时候他睁大了双眼。  
“是你。”  
Chris走近Tom，伸出手刮了一下他的脸颊，又捏了一把他的耳垂。  
“饱了吗？”他戏谑地看着Tom警惕的眼神和往墙角缩的躯体，上下又将他扫视了一遍。  
Tom倔强地抿着唇，没有答话，Chris再次抚摸过他光滑的脸颊，这次他的手钳住了Tom的下颚。  
“我说，饱了吗？”  
几秒过后Tom还是没有松口，Chris的手劲却越来越大，Tom发红的眼眶以及泫然欲滴的泪水合着那淡淡的如玉一般的绿色眼睛注视着他，这就足够让他硬了起来。  
他强行撬开了Tom的嘴唇，面容精致的男人在下一秒用两排牙齿狠狠咬住了他挤进去的手指，他在他的口腔里抠挖的时候血液的味道也在Tom的嘴里蔓延开来。Chris用另一只自由的手狠狠揍了Tom的侧脸一拳，这才将血迹遍布的手取出来。  
在Tom还没从脸颊的疼痛中缓过来之前Chris就将他扶了起来，将他转了个身然后固定在墙壁上，稍稍拉开他hui阴上的铁链，直接干了进去。

\------------------------------分割线---------------------------------  
肉明天或者后天补在第三章  
凑字数小剧场-锤基  
Thor’s Reddit  
>我。  
>阿斯加德大公主，一头金发，两只蓝眼睛，父母健康，家境富裕，朋友健在，未来要嫁的是弟弟。  
>自从中庭人发现我的事迹之后。  
>我变成了二公主，我头发没了，我父母双亡，阿斯加德毁灭了，朋友接连因为经费不足去世了，弟弟还没表白成功就真的死了。  
>笑哭.jpg

不知道大家有没有去看死侍2，我疯狂给Skrillex的Dubstep打call！！在电影院我头甩飞！！  
海：Bangarang！！！  
森：？？？  
海：啊难得死侍在这里帅了一下！！！  
锤：？？？  
基：……  
基：其实我比较喜欢Zomboy…

锤：你-你-你-你好 *害羞地向下望去*  
基：*拿出肉制节杖*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pwp，双性Tom。  
> 大家新年快乐！！！

Tom被突然进入的时候已经疼到叫不出声来了，早前被留下没被清洗过的液体早已经在Tom的穴口处干涸，不适的摩擦和撕裂感随着粗大肉棒的进入加剧。Tom忍着不让自己的眼泪掉下来，但还是被Chris注意到他突然瑟缩起来的双手和红起来的眼眶。  
如同对待别的情人一样，这一切只让Chris变得更加兴奋不已，他一只手固定着Tom的窄腰以防他挣脱，另一只手钳住了Tom的后颈，他的手劲很大，足以让Tom在下体痛苦的同时感到窒息。  
当Chris再往前深入时抵到了一层软肉，他感到一股暖流开始缓慢地从Tom的深处流出，进而包裹住他发涨的阴茎。他继续朝前顶了几下，只感到Tom的水似乎越流越多。于是他边不断地撞击着那软肉中间的细缝，边转而去握住Tom的下颚，将他的脸掰过来，玩味地舔了舔被Tom咬得发红的唇角。  
“爽就叫出来。”Chris用他一向自信的低音在Tom耳边轻声说着，那带着性爱气息的沙哑和字里行间的调笑惹得Tom脸颊一红。  
他再一次撞击那块软肉时那道细缝便被他撞开了，肉体碰撞之间时不时传出令人脸红心跳的水流迸溅声，当Chris的手松开时Tom便撇过脸去，依旧倔强地咬住唇角。Chris打量着眼前美好的肉体因为兴奋发红，他的双手在臀瓣和Tom的腰窝之间流连着，在感受着源源不断从脊椎骨处传来的快感时情不自禁地吻上Tom的裸背，这吻最后停留在他漂亮的蝴蝶骨上。  
下一秒Tom便被Chris抱了起来，在他被转了一圈的同时他的花穴不由自主地吮吸着将他的阴道占得满满的肉棒，Chris因此轻哼了几声，在确认Tom的双手紧锢住他的脖子后就将他带离了这个房间，在输入密码前他轻拍了几下Tom的屁股，在Tom因为缴紧他的肉棒而自发地因快感闭眼时松开了他放在他放在他后背上的手，以便录入指纹。Tom一双长腿因为条件反射扣紧了Chris的腰，因为这个动作Chris的肉棒陷得更深了。  
当他接触到柔软的被褥时Tom才从情欲中清醒过来，只是此刻他已经没有力气了，只能任由关上门后爬上床的Chris揉搐。Chris再次插入他已经红肿的小穴时他呻吟了一声，这只让Chris越干越起劲。  
泛着迷糊的Tom在朦胧之间眨着眼，伸手触碰了一下Chris支在他头顶上方的手，然后又像是想起了什么将手缩了回来。没想到Chris抓住了他就要逃走的手，与他十指紧扣。  
在Tom高潮后Chris也很快跟着高潮了，他就这样清醒着被Chris带进了浴室。在温暖适度的水流经过他的皮肤时他差点睡着了，最后的记忆就是Chris隔着他湿漉漉的发尖在他额头上留下的一吻。


	4. Chapter 4

这之后Chris便再没将Tom关进那个小屋子里，Tom也很乖，他每天做的事情就是在这栋宅子里，看看电视，读读书，赏赏Chris心情好时候会送给他的千篇一律的小雏菊，吃Chris叫人送来的饭。一到晚上，他就要将自己清理干净，什么都不穿趟进被窝里，有时候Chris会回来，有些时候不会，那些晚上他就会穿好衣服，拿起白天没读完的书，在床头灯下翻到自己睡着。  
一开始他也有尝试过逃跑，但他很快察觉到了遍布在这所房子的监视器，以及窗外的高压电围墙，他不能确定自己在的位置，但他能肯定的是他一定身处于一个鸟无人烟的地方。  
从第一天起他就养成了站在三楼看围墙外的地界的习惯，离这里不远的是一处森林。他记起曾经幼稚地从窗户爬到别墅的天台，把自己写着巨大的猩红的SOS白板平铺在了空旷的天台上。然而之后一天晚上Chris回来当即就将他摁在沙发里草了，并且把他关进了原来的屋子，还断了一天的餐。之后他便再也没这样做过，Chris教会了他什么是顺从。  
虽说没有了手机，Tom还是能通过别墅里唯一的一台电视感受一下外界的存在。这天他在用勺子捣着Chris特地叫人定做的布丁，小勺刚送到嘴边的时候，一则特别报道便入了他的耳朵。  
“著名企业家Chris Hemsworth将于明年元旦与天文学家Jane Foster小姐完婚，这对金童玉女的感情一直受外人称赞，并且已于今年十一月订婚。执子之手，与子偕老，祝愿这两人百年好合。下面为您带来：今年黄背心脱销的背后故事，欧盟与英国的虐恋情深，国际网红又是修墙又是炸恐怖分子，与blyat的冷战进入军事第二阶段？详细请收看十五分钟后的全球oopsie，我是Poppy Gloria……”  
这天晚上Chris回来的时候发现小雏菊不见了，和往常一样迫不及待上楼后见面第一句他就问了Tom那些花的下落。Tom当时只是看了他一眼，淡淡地说了一句“死了”，就赤条条地从被子底下钻了出来，银白的月光辉映着他雪白的酮体，Chris咽了口口水，也爬上床去了。

Tom真的很羡慕那些同样被关在荒郊野外的小屋里的高中生们，起码他们过不了几天就要互相厮杀着离开这种处境。Tom开始怀疑他会不会被永远关在这里，这是那天他拿起茶壶泡Earl Grey的时候突然想到的，当自己的脸被带有茶香的水雾笼罩住时，他决定彻底忘记这个问题。  
他已经被糟蹋了。出去了事业肯定也冷淡了。Tom靠在卧室的窗边读书的时候这样想着。白天的时候他总是将卧室的门和电视机开着，他记得自己在自己那栋小破公寓里总是放着自己收藏的古典乐，有时候他还会听听调小了声音的垃圾摇滚，他最常听的是涅槃的歌。今早这个乐队的主唱去世的消息在电视里被报导了，年轻歌手的照片出来的时候Tom晃了一下神，他与Chris竟有几分神似。  
Chris是不会留下他的。  
这句话往往是那些思绪的最后一句，也是Tom最希望忘掉的一句。  
Chris回来的时候Tom正盯着床头柜上的时钟，外面下雨了，大个子在靠近他前先脱掉了自己还湿漉漉的外套，凑过去给了他的唇角一吻。  
“在想什么？”这几乎成了Chris每天都会问的话，起初Tom对此很是不解，之后发现Chris即使是他不回答也不会给他惩罚，于是Tom便开始只在想回答的时候回答，只是大多数时候他都会沉默。  
“这里有日历吗？”  
“为什么突然想要日历？不是有电视吗？”Chris听到这句话愣了一下，不知为何，他隐约感到一些慌张。每次他在Tom身边都能或多或少感受到这种情绪。  
“元旦快要到了吧。”Tom撇开脸，不再看他。  
Chris听到这句话，也懂他的意思了，只是这次他没有曾经他一惯有的对待麻烦的烦躁情绪，他只是轻轻叹了一口气。  
“你知道了。”  
“祝贺你。”Tom第一次主动凑过来亲了一下Chris。之后Chris帮Tom穿上睡衣，在黑暗里搂着他睡着了。

搞事情的小彩蛋  
“详细请收看十五分钟后的全球oopsie……”  
Tom：英国真是个渣男！  
Tom：还用的是英镑！真不配当一个渣男！  
Tom：也不知道欧盟怎么想的。  
监视器后的Chris：hmmmmmmmmmmmm？？？  
几分钟后。  
Tom：川普也是个渣男！  
Tom：说好的毛子带你上位呢！  
Tom：这么多届上位成功了就变渣了，真不知道斯拉夫人怎么想的。  
监视器后的Chris：hmmmmmmmmmmmm？？？  
（写这段大概是整篇里我最欢乐的时候）


End file.
